


Seductive

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Lucio (The Arcana), Chains, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation kink, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Spanking, Submissive Lucio (The Arcana), collar and leash, he’s sleeping with the Devil so like... unhealthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: The Devil sighed, drumming his fingers idly on the moonlit armrests of his ebony throne. They’d had this conversation before. Lucio wanted demons out of his life, and the Devil didn’t have mercy. He stared down Lucio in a way that made him both hot and weak at the knees. “You don’t do as I ask, Lucio. Trying to weasel out of our deals when I’m so generous with you? Wasting my time?”The Devil smirked and patted his lap invitingly. “But you’ll be forgiven for another attempted betrayal. You simply need a refresher in /obedience/, don’t you?”





	Seductive

Lucio was proud, stubborn, and adamantly refused to simply hand over his obedience to anyone.

Even if that anyone was an immortal Arcana. 

The Devil sighed, drumming his fingers idly on the moonlit armrests of his ebony throne. They’d had this conversation before. Lucio wanted demons out of his life, and the Devil didn’t have mercy. He stared down Lucio in a way that made him both hot and weak at the knees. “You don’t do as I ask, Lucio. Trying to weasel out of our deals when I’m so generous with you? Wasting my time?”

Lucio scowled. He knew how this would end, but he had to stand his ground about it. “Technically, TECHNICALLY, I was 17.99726027 years old when I made my first deal, making me hours away from being a true man on the day before my birthday, sooooooo I should be let off the hook SOMEHOW! It isn’t fair!”

“Hmmm, yet you were so convinced you were ready for adulthood. A lazy, pointless attempt on your part.” The Devil smirked and patted his lap invitingly. “But you’ll be forgiven for another attempted betrayal. You simply need a refresher in /obedience/, don’t you?”

Lucio couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips. His body already reacted to the Devil’s low purrs and he shivered. No one had to know what happened here. Lovers he had in the real world couldn’t compel him like the Devil could. His first reaction to anything the Devil wanted, despite his open marriage and known secret relationship with Valerius was to say no, everything about the Devil was reckless and impulsive, but-

“Aaaa- oooooooh!” Prehensile chains wrapped around Lucio’s body, snaking up his wrists and ankles until Lucio was bound by his limbs and neck. Seductive magic washed over him and Lucio’s mind went blank with want. Every breath he drew in gave him a blissful high, groaning as the chain around his neck pressed into him. Lucio bucked his hips and mewled with pleasure, sufficiently enthralled with his chains. Every point of contact blossomed desire inside of him, feeding into the bit of Lucio that craved to let go of all (laughably little) restraint he had.

The Devil patted his lap again and Lucio shakily stepped forward. The goat tutted and seemed to grab onto air. “Now now, you’ve been naughty. Show some humility.” He yanked his hand down and Lucio slammed onto the floor on his hands and knees, forced to crawl. His gauntlet hand broke most of his fall but he still groaned anyway.

Lucio’s face heated up as he crawled, pulled forward until he was scrambling up onto the Devil’s lap. The chains loosened enough to not chafe Lucio’s clothes against his skin, except for the one around his neck. Lucio’s arms were guided behind his back by his bonds, leaving him absolutely vulnerable. The Devil grasped the back of Lucio’s neck by the harsh chain, like a feline mother disciplining a kitten. Lucio whimpered. “I’m sorry. I’ll- I’ll be good!”

“I know.” The Devil dragged a claw against Lucio’s cheek and down his throat, caressing his collarbone until he reached the low buttons on Lucio’s outfit. “I keep my pets trained, however unruly they may be.” He popped open buttons as he spoke, ignoring how Lucio squirmed both with want and apprehension. “You need a session to relearn you place. It’s in your nature to disobey- and in mine to make sure you’re given a proper reminder.”

“Please-“ Lucio moaned, wiggling as his chains warmed his skin like sunshine and serenity washed over him. He had no doubt he’d be good. It was all he wanted to be. “I’ve learned my lesson.”

The Devil tsked. “You’re to accept what I command, no questions. I already have to punish you, now. Is that what you wanted?” 

Lucio blushed as the Devil worked to tug his boots and pants off, using the chains to help him undress Lucio. His jacket and shirt fell to the floor and Lucio was left naked except for patterns of chains on his skin. His arousal was plain for the Devil to see and be gulped. The humiliation of being on display in such a way only made it worse. He avoided the Devil’s black and red eyes but the Devil angled Lucio’s head back up. “Whose are you, pet?”

Lucio shook. “Y-yours.”

“Such a shame that you’re only good for one thing- but you are so entertaining.” The Devil leaned close and nipped Lucio’s neck, making the first mark on his body that night. Lucio groaned and the Devil lightly dragged his claws up and down Lucio’s back, holding him still by his makeshift collar while he teased him. “How about something simple, hm? Get on your knees, beg for forgiveness between my legs.”

Lucio had to fight. Just one more time. “No.”

“Really?” The room spun and reality changed. Lucio was kneeling upright, calves bound to thighs, arms behind his back on a huge bed with silky red sheets. Hot breath on his neck made him shudder and Lucio squeaked when he was shoved forward onto his face and knees. “You always do this, why am I surprised?”

“I- hnnng!” Lucio moaned as his exposed flesh was given a sharp spank, followed by another. Of any creature to know his kinks, it had to be the absolute worst one of them all. He could feel himself drip with arousal, hiding his red face in the bedding as he made all manner of debauched cries. Lucio only had a moments notice as complete relaxation washed over him before the Devil was pressed against him, blunt and stretching him open, magically not harming him but enough overwhelming sensation to make Lucio scream. 

“There, this is what you’re good for. Slut.” The Devil gripped Lucio’s hip and shoulder tightly with his claws and snapped into him, not letting Lucio recover as he cried out again and drooled onto the bedding. He submitted to it, let himself be absorbed into the sparks of pleasure pain. The chains binding him gave him more of a high, breaking his moans into sighs and soft pleas for more and more. His nerves sang from his curled toes to his blushing cheeks, coiled tight as he could barely squirm and take his pounding. Lucio could’ve come- tried to climax, and howled in frustration at the magic keeping him obedient.

The Devil chuckled. “Patience, pet.” His thrusts became harder and shorter, his sex getting larger as Lucio keened. The Devil had a thick knot, stretching him open until he felt raw. Lucio twitched and writhed, tense and oversensitive already. 

“Please PLEASE let me come- hhhhhng! Aaah! Fuck, please! God! I’ll be a good boy- unnfff- good pet- ah!” Lucio rambled and desperately bucked and squirmed, struggling in his metal bonds. 

“Alright.” The Devil fully seated himself inside Lucio, so huge and knot so swollen Lucio swore it pressed against his abdomen. “You’ll obey?”

“Yes! Yes, anything!”

“You temporarily give me your free will?”

“YES!”

Lucio’s mouth fell open and he groaned, instantly rewarded with release and swimming with lightheaded giddiness from his chains giving him every positive feeling in the world at once, thrumming deep in his core that he was a /very/ good pet. He barely heard the Devil command him to climax. He went limp in his chains and moaned, eyes closed as he came hard and spasmed around the cock still buried in him, pumping him full. 

Like everything, it came with a price. 

“Ah, there we go, pet.” The Devil gave Lucio’s sore skin another spank. “Again.”

Stars burst in Lucio’s vision as his entire body tensed and came again, clenching and trapped and painfully euphoric. Lucio laid his cheek against his own spit and mewled weakly. His stomach was sticky with some of his own release, and he felt utterly used by how much of the Devil’s he was still taking. “Uuuuuughhhn.”

“Oh, sweet thing,” purred the Devil. He’d been absently petting Lucio’s back where he’d clawed bright bloodied stripes into Lucio’s skin. He grasped Lucio’s hair and pulled his head up. “Again!”

Lucio burst into tears, sobbing as he screamed and came almost nothing, face a patchy red and lip bleeding from being bitten. His muscles ached already from his forced orgasms, trembling violently as he cried. The Devil tugged Lucio’s hair sharply and let his head drop again. “Whose are you?”

“Yours!” 

“Mine.” The Devil spanked Lucio again, taking his mind off his predicament with a few slaps before laying down a particularly hard smack. “Come for me, pet.” 

Lucio screamed as loud as he could, still crying as his overstimulated body did its best. His cries tapered off into open mouthed pants and rough choking sobs as his limbs trembled and his sex throbbed with agony and too much afterglow. The Devil finally pulled out and Lucio’s chains disappeared. He flopped over onto his side, shaking and weak without support. Lucio curled into a ball and tried to wipe his eyes, wrecked and hardly able to move.

“Shhhhhh, I’ve got you.” Lucio was easily lifted into supernaturally strong arms and cuddled against a warm, fluffy body sitting up against the bed’s headboard. He burrowed against The Devil, seeking comfort and blindly clinging to him. “The things I have to do to make you shut up,” murmured the Devil. 

Lucio let himself be cuddled and pet, eagerly soaking in the affection. His bloodshot eyes cleared and he rested on the Devil’s shoulder, finally able to breathe and bask in ecstasy. His claw wounds healed and his genuinely painful aches faded as they snuggled. He felt a soft blanket envelop him and he sighed, nuzzling the Devil and smiling. “Sleepy.”

“You’ll wake up in the mortal realm when I’m done with you. Don’t try to escape me again.”

The warning didn’t do much for Lucio as he dozed, warm and cozy until the next time he stuck a toe out of line. He yawned and blinked his eyes open with surprise at the feeling of something around his neck. Lucio traced the object with the pads of his fingertips, closing his eyes again in contentment as he realized he was collared and leashed. “Hmmmm, that collar would do it for me if I hadn’t gone through all that.”

“It’s your fault for trying to be punished.” Lucio didn’t deny it. He was grateful the Devil never took his attempts at freedom seriously. Lucio panted and squirmed as a clawed hand pet his hair and then traveled down to palm his sides and stomach. He passively let himself be touched and stroked, that’s what he was there for, wasn’t he? Lucio kept his eyes closed as claws toyed with his nipples and teased down the inside of his thighs. “Open your legs.”

“Yes, sir.” Lucio was docile and calm, sighing as he straddled the Devil’s lap. He gasped and sighed as he was maneuvered onto the Devil’s sex again, face relaxed and mouth open as he penetrated himself with the Devil, filling up his already abused body again. 

The Devil tugged Lucio’s leash and Lucio moved slowly, bracing himself on the Devil’s shoulders as he gently rose and sank back onto the Devil, over and over, breath hitching with every move. The Devil gripped Lucio’s hips and buttocks, helping him rock up and down if Lucio’s pace staggered from exhaustion. “Good, pet.” Lucio hummed with approval and the Devil practically purred. “I’m going to use you nice and slow until your thighs burn from overuse, and then I’ll knot you full again until you can’t think of anything but me.” 

“Yes, master.” Lucio brought the Devil in for a kiss and the Devil let him, the two almost making love as Lucio melted into a softer mental state, leashed and content until he was sure he’d pass out on the Devil’s knot.

“Much better, pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> For vesivian-phantom! -blows kiss-
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
